


Dark is the World

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: A series of very dark one shots.





	1. Feanor is a danger to others

Dark Feanor au

Nolofinwe sighed walking towards where Findecano had asked him to meet him. Apparently Maitimo had shown him a trick that he’d figured out and wanted to show it off to him. As Nolofinwe got closer he heard Findecano talking with someone and frowned. This area of the palace grounds was supposed to be empty right now. As he got closer though the other voice became clearer filling Nolofinwe with dread.

As he finally had Findecano in view he saw that his concern was justified because there was Feanaro looming over him visibly angry about something. Worried about what was going on Nolofinwe hurried his pace to get to them a little quicker. He was almost to them when he saw Feanaro raise his hand to strike Findecano. As the blow fell Nolofinwe dragged his son backwards out of harms way.

“Feanaro, enough! If you have a problem bring it up with me.” He snapped glaring at him.

“With you? Why? My son’s dog is more of a challenge than you are.” Feanaro replied mockingly.

Nolofinwe felt Findecano tense and knew that his son was about to rise to his defense, but seeing Feanaro nearly strike him had finally managed what Feanaro had failed at for years. Nolofinwe took one step forwards and punched Feanaro in the face. Seeing Feanaro stumble back a step followed by the anger written on his face Nolofinwe shoved his son further backwards hoping that Findecano would get the hint and go find someone else, someone that would step in if things went the way he was expecting them to now.

After a pause he heard Findecano leave, and as though he had been waiting for the cue Feanaro launched himself at him. Nolofinwe tried to dodge out of the way raising his hands to try defending himself, but was easily pinned by his older brother. His left wrist was caught and he raised his right hand to try pushing Feanaro off. Feanaro tightened his grip on his wrist causing Nolofinwe to stop trying to push him away and instead focus on trying to get free.

There was a crack as the bones gave way under his brother’s hand drawing a smothered cry of pain from him. Feanaro released his wrist and grabbed the front of his robe instead pulling him close.

“If you ever punch me like that again I will make sure that your son wishes he was never born.” Feanaro told him menacingly.

Angered by the threat Nolofinwe brings his elbow down hard into Feanaro’s stomach. Feanaro released him with a groan and rolled off of him. Nolofinwe rolled to his feet and glared furiously at his half-brother.

“Know this Feanaro, I could not care less if you attack me. If you ever threaten or harm any of my children ever again then I will make sure that you dearly regret it.”

With that Nolofinwe turned and left to find where Findecano had gone. He would make sure his son was well before he saw a healer for his wrist which by the heat and ache he felt from it was almost certainly broken.


	2. Fingolfin is not the kind person everyone thinks he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is using the idea that Maedhros was still a captive when Fingolfin finally defeats Morgoth, which he does when he challenges him, and that Maedhros becomes Fingolfin's 'stress relief'. No one thinks anything of it because they believe that Maedhros is kept away for his and their safety.

Maedhros twisted against the cords holding him in place, the air feeling warm against his naked body for a change. He felt rather proud of having the chains gone now and being bound only with these cords in a new room, the last one had been far colder. Also his uncle said that if he continued to behave then eventually he would not have to be bound at all leaving him with only the collar holding the Silmarils. As the door creaked open he looked up hopefully, and was relieved and delighted seeing Fingolfin standing there in the doorway.

“Hello nephew, have you been behaving today?” FIngolfin asked softly, walking closer to him once the door was shut.

“Yes, uncle. I haven’t moved from here since you left.” Maedhros dutifully reported.

Fingolfin smiled nodding as he moved closer still. Reaching behind Maedhros he unbound his hands allowing Maedhros to move them. In gratitude for it Maedhros caught his uncle’s hand and kissed the ring on it . Then he shifted to his hands and knees with his ass in the air.

Fingolfin watched as he moved and he hoped that he had not done anything wrong today, last time he had he’d been left laying sprawled on the floor until Fingolfin had visited once more, a position that was not nearly as comfortable as it sounded. Lowering his head he waited for his uncle to move or not as he pleased. Fingolfin threaded a hand through his hair and pulled so that he could look him in the eyes.

“What do you want Maedhros? Do you want me to give you what you deserve?”

“Ye-yes. Please, uncle, please give me the punishment that I deserve.” Maedhros pleaded shaking, knowing that he was not just going to be used like he deserved but there would be pain to go with it. Fingolfin nodded releasing his hair

There was the sound of something moving through the air then something solid collided with his back, recognizing the sharp bite of the crop he bit his lip and tried to stifle his cries knowing just how they angered his uncle prolonging his punishment. The crop struck him again and again and again driving any hope of counting from his mind as he started crying and his back started bleeding from some of the strikes.

Shaking more Maedhros reminded himself that he deserved it, that it was his penance for the ships being burned, and the deaths of his cousins, and any other occurrence that had caused suffering to those his father, his brothers and he himself had wronged.

Finally after what seemed like forever Fingolfin set down the crop and removed his outer robe, unlacing his breeches and using Maedhros’ own blood as the lubricant, which was more of a kindness than he had experienced at the hands of either Sauron or Morgoth, thrust into him.

A ragged moan fell from his bitten and bloody lips, he wasn’t sure exactly when he’d bitten hard enough to draw blood but licking them he knew he had at some point during his punishment. From there everything was a hazy blur of pain and pleasure until Fingolfin finally spent himself inside of him. Maedhros was still hard from the pleasure his body had experienced and Fingolfin apparently decided he had behaved during his punishment and stroked him bringing him to his own climax. The pleasure was always an unlooked for relief and to show his gratitude for it Maedhros would try even harder to behave until his uncle next visited.

“Move into the position you want to be in until I get back.” Fingolfin instructed as he cleaned himself up, and put on his outer robe once more. Maedhros shifted to his desired position as quickly as he could and once he was settled Fingolfin swiftly rebound him with the cords pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“You did well, Nelyo, you behaved so well today. Soon if you keep this up. Soon you can have the whole room to yourself without being tied up. Now I need to go, I will bring you some food later.”

Maedhros nodded and watched as his uncle left the room, leaving his body aching from the lashes with blood running down his back and cum slowly trickling down his thighs. Maybe if he stayed still he would be allowed to wash later when Fingolfin next visited too.


	3. Melkor does more than just kill Finwe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melkor and Ungoliant rape Finwe after he loses the fight, and by loses I mean Ungoliant stabs him with her stinger immobilizing him and then she uses the toxins in her venom to make things even more traumatic for Finwe.

Raising his sword once again Finwe blocked Melkor’s next strike clearly leaving the Vala frustrated. For a moment he thought that he might hold out long enough for the Valar to question if all was well elsewhere than the two trees then the next he was in agony. His blood felt like it had been turned to ice leaving him frozen before the Vala who laughed cruelly.

“My thanks Ungoliant, now whatever should we do with him? He isn’t dead I hope.”

“No, merely paralyzed.” A feminine voice replied, Melkor smiled at the answer.

Feeling something wrapping around him Finwe felt alarmed and tried to squirm but to his horror his body was completely unresponsive. He exhaled sharply causing Melkor to laugh once more.

“Well now I know what I want to do with you, Finwe father of Feanaro.” Melkor said with malicious delight as he tilted Finwe’s head up. He looked at the person who paralyzed him. “Don’t bind his legs. I have a use for him, one you might enjoy as well.”

There was a hiss followed by his arms being bound to his chest by someone’s hands weaving something sticky around him. Once he was released from the person’s grasp Melkor laid him on the floor and stripped off his leggings.  Something dark-light clouded his vision then fangs sank into his neck, something hot seemed to spread through him pooling in his lower stomach.

“There, now he will be as much use to me as he will to you.” The female stated sharply. Melkor laughed at her ire and nodded dragging his nails down the side of Finwe’s stomach.

“So you can make him hard with your bite… is there anything else you can do?”

The female, doubtlessly an Ainu herself, smiled and kissed Finwe’s neck lightly once, twice before biting down once more sending more… more of something washing through him. At that point Finwe completely lost track of the conversation only able to focus on how where they touched there seemed to be a wash of sensation, pleasurable where they caressed and agonizing where they scratched, mostly down his legs and over his stomach, also there was a curious tingling yet burning sensation that seemed to be almost everywhere at once yet never where they were touching that was also playing havoc with his senses.

The female- Ungoliant?- seemed content to leave most of the work to Melkor now that she’d put whatever it was that amplified things and left him hard and aching into his blood. So Melkor’s hands spread apart his legs, forcing two of his fingers into Finwe’s body he grinned as Finwe arched slightly giving a low moan of pain. He spread them then and pulled them out before shoving three inside of him drawing a louder cry of pain from him as the pain of being so cruelly opened was amplified enough to overcome some of the toxins in his blood.

“Enough, if we play too long those fools will realize something is going on.” Ungoliant snapped at Melkor.

Melkor nodded as he pulled his fingers out once more, spread apart like they had been when he pulled the two out the first time. Without further preparation Melkor thrust in tearing another cry from Finwe, the loudest he could be with whatever Ungoliant had done to paralyze him still in partial effect. The scratches on his stomach and legs burned, sending waves of agony through him yet the tingling was only heightening the pleasure, what little there was, that he was feeling from Melkor thrusting into him.

As his mind started clearing a little another sensation was added to the mix, a metallic tang on his tongue as Melkor teased it with the fingers he’d thrust into him. Finwe shook his head a bit trying to get the blood covered fingers out of him mouth but Melkor grinned and thrust them deeper then pulling them out slightly before thrusting them deeply again until they were cleaned of the blood leaving the taste spread throughout Finwe’s mouth.

The heat that had pooled earlier seemed to have grown while he was trying to get rid of the bloody fingers and now his body felt too hot instead of the icy cold from earlier. Writing some he shook his head again his mouth opening to plead for Melkor to stop when something warm and wet settled over him, sliding down his cock until he was fully settled inside. His eyes flickered open to see Ungoliant settled over him helping Melkor bring him to his climax yet before he actually came inside of her she wrapped something around the base of his cock preventing him from spilling his seed.

Again and again they kept him in a haze of needy pleasure filled agony as Melkor fucked him and Ungoliant kept him from reaching the climax his body yearned to reach. While they kept up their torture a small part of his mind reminded him that he had to stop them and Finwe worked slowly and cautiously to free himself of the bindings holding his arms to his chest.

Just as he finally got his arms free Ungoliant allowed him to cum, causing his vision to whiteout and driving all thought from his mind. As he was coming down from the high an intense and nearly unparalleled pain tore through his senses and Melkor finally came inside of him. Finwe reaches for his sword, that he’d dropped earlier bringing their attention to him having freed himself.

Ungoliant tries to bite him again but Finwe expects it and manages to avoid whatever toxin she would have put in his blood this time, but before he can do anything else a blade, his own blade, is run through him. He crumples to the floor then, his limbs shaking faintly as the last of the paralytic finally wears off and the pain seizes him. Distantly he feels Melkor rearranging his clothes again so it looks only like he lost a fight not that he was so brutally violated then there is nothing but darkness as he loses the fight to remain aware.


	4. Fingolfin is Melkor's Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he rode out to fight Melkor Fingolfin lost but rather than kill him Melkor takes him inside and takes his revenge for Fingolfin hurting him. There is mention of torture, rape, and being drugged in this.

“So what was it like?”

_Something wet and thick settles over his face making him unable to breathe and jolting him painfully to awareness. The scent of blood clings to the cloth yet that isn’t what it’s wet with today. As the cloth is lifted away a hand wraps around his neck keeping him from drawing breath and he thrashes weakly knowing it won’t make a difference but unable to stop the reaction even now. Right before his vision blackens, sending him once more into unconsciousness, the pressure vanishes._

“What do you mean?”

_There are hands holding him down, after having torn off the rags that he’d been dressed in for the night since somehow his behavior had been such Morgoth didn’t want him on the bed. Now though he feels his legs being spread apart and whimpers softly knowing that something is going to be shoved inside of him before his is given grog to choke down, if he doesn’t choke it down then it will be forced down his throat which is something he learned the hard way, but now something cold is forced into him, it’s quickly coated in blood as it’s worked in drawing spasms and gasps of pain from him.  
_

“Well you were captive for longer than Maedhros was, right?”

_Being dragged to his feet he was lead down to Morgoth’s study where he was chained to the desk or rather chained where his face was pressed against it while his leg was secured to the leg of it right next to where Melkor, last time he’d called him Morgoth out loud he’d been beaten worse than usual and then left for the balrogs to play with for a week and then Mairon for another week, sat. Melkor smiled cruelly and ran his hand over his back causing him to shudder and squirm. A sharp smack echoed through the room along with a cry of pain from him the gesture is repeated over and over and over, the constant pain should have become bearable by now but something that he was given had to keep that from happening because the slaps and everything else still hurt just as much._

“Yes, I see your point. You want to know what he went through.”

_The door swings open letting Mairon in carrying a tray. His breath catches because he can hear the soft clink that indicates there is a vial of something on the tray. It’s a sound that usually means he is going to be in the throne room for the entire afternoon. Blinking he tries to force the tears away though whenever his head is forced up he knows he is nor successful because of the cruel smile on Mairon’s face, Maedhros was right Sauron and Gorthaur were better names for him. His nose is pinched and held long enough that he opens his mouth to gasp for breath, these little acts of defiance help him stay sane, and the liquid is dumped in his mouth which is then held shut forcing him to swallow.  
_

“Yes… if you don’t mind.”

_He is right, after Melkor finishes in his study he is moved to the throne room and chained to the foot of the throne, spread out so that his body is fully accessible but so that should he wish it Melkor can move him with ease. After that one of the Balrogs is brought in and whips him, the lash hitting places that cause a great deal of pain but are not in and of themselves vulnerable, until his throat is hoarse from screaming. Then he is allowed to rest nearly comatose, his limbs are shuddering with aftershocks of pain, against the throne until after Melkor’s meeting with Sauron. Then he is hoisted up and the rod that had been forced into him earlier is pulled out and slipped into a circle of metal attached to some leather strips. His head is tilted back and that is forced down his throat, something he weakly tries to fight having grown to despise the taste of metal and blood, but it happens regardless._

“It… was about like you’d expect.”

_There are hands caressing his legs with mocking gentleness and they are arranged to show Melkor’s dick as he is penetrated. Arching he whines and whimpers twitching as he is dragged downwards onto the thick shaft, dragged downwards until it is buried completely inside of him forcing breath from his lungs and leaving him futilely trying to breathe again. Shuddering he is held in place then the rod shoved down his throat is being pulled partially out then shoved down again dragging more cries of pain from him but somewhere along the way something seems to shift and he is now writhing with soft moans filling the room. Tears are running down his face by now as he realizes that whatever he’d been given earlier was causing this now. Leaving his body craving this agony yet destroying his attempts to focus on the pain as a defense against the pleasure that it had become to his mind.  
_

“That’s just it. I don’t know what I’d expect.” _  
_

_Finally Melkor started lifting him slightly before forcing him down again and again raising him a little higher each time while holding the rod above him in place forcing it down his throat as he was lifted up. As the room filled he felt it happen again and again as moans and pleasure filled whimpers were dragged from him. His face was crimson as he notices that he is apparently the main spectical today, yet he cannot stop the moans and other sounds from filling the air however much he may want to. Shutting his eyes he tries to block out the stimulus which only works until he feels something sharp against his thighs. His eyes snap open in time to watch as a blade slices into the skin over and over again dragging a muffled scream from him, the sound once again filled with more pleasure than pain leaving him feeling sick more so when he realizes that Melkor is no longer fucking him but is contentedly buried inside of him while the rod is left in his throat._

“It is something I would never wish on anyone…. he wanted revenge on me for my having wounded him.”

_The blade was removed and some wine was poured over the wounds that had been caused. He tensed up, his body spasming from the pain and yet no sound left his throat, no moan nor a broken scream. After a long moment he feels Melkor resume fucking him and is thrashing now wanting nothing more than to get away from this because the pain is bad enough but having it transformed into pleasure is unbearable. There is no escape though and his efforts only make each thrust send more sharp surges of pleasure through him even as the scent of blood fills the air.  
_

“No one? Not even father?”

_Finally Melkor finished though he kept him sitting in his lap, his cock still buried deep inside of him, until the audience was finished. as soon as the last of the orcs leaves the room he is shoved to the floor then dragged by the chains to the center of the room. Once there Melkor hits and kicks him until he can only lie there and take it, whatever it was he was given earlier causing him to feel pleasure even now as he is beaten so severely though he knows it is gentle compared to some. As Melkor finishes he is lifted again and shackles to the wall, the rod pulled free from his throat and shoved inside of him once again._

“No, not even your father deserved any of that.”

_He is left to cry there while Melkor leaves the room to talk with his lieutenant and when Melkor returns there is another vial in his hands. He tries to refuse to drink it but the circle of metal is still in his mouth which makes it easy for Melkor to get it in him by simply covering his mouth and nose after pouring it in. Within minutes he is in agony writing against the wall and sobbing from the pain. He is unshackled and carried up to Melkor’s bedroom where he is again chained to the bed, the circle finally removed from his mouth. He hears Melkor moving around but is in too much pain and too exhausted to truly care._


	5. Feanor takes advantage of Fingolfin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely incestuous non-con.

It started with a nightmare for one and then it continued as a nightmare for the other. Feanaro slept fitfully, thrashing around making low sounds of anger and fear yet he clearly was reacting to something he dreamed of. Nolofinwe having heard him in the hallway on his way to his own bed stopped to check on him. Entering the room he saw that nothing was truly wrong so he moved closer to the bed. In hindsight he would realize that it had been a mistake.

The next thing Nolofinwe knew after touching Feanaro’s shoulder is he is on his back with Feanaro’s arm pressing against his throat cutting off his breathing. For a few moments he struggled against Feanaro but his older half-brother was stronger than he was and so he was kept pinned by him. Nolofinwe was on the edge of blacking out when Feanaro moves his arm away then binds his wrists together above his head, tying them to one of the legs of the bed.

Nolofinwe doesn’t really think it’s a problem since he can breathe again, until Feanaro’s hands start stripping away his clothes. Twisting he tries to get away from his half-brother’s clever hands as the unfasten his robes and breeches only to get slapped by Feanaro who neatly finishes unfastening his robes then fumbles for something in the bedside cabinet. Finding whatever it is Feanaro turns and straddles Nolofinwe’s hips, his back to Nolofinwe's face, dragging off his pants and underwear tossing them away into a corner of the room.

Nolofinwe’s eyes widen and he tries harder to get free only to freeze giving a pained moan as Feanaro gives his cock a hard squeeze. Feanaro then spreads his legs and shoves his fingers inside of Nolofinwe who gives a soft cry as his body is forcefully invaded, Nolofinwe turns his head and bites down on the sleeve of his robes as Feanaro pulls his fingers free then shoves whatever he grabbed from the cabinet into Nolofinwe. The sudden forced stretch, the two fingers were not enough not really, draws a yelp from him despite the mouthful of fabric.

Nolofinwe is flipped onto his stomach with his ass in the air. Feanaro gives his ass a gentle caress gives him a harsh slap causing him to jerk forwards with another, louder cry. Whatever Feanaro shoved into him seems to react to the motion sending shock waves running through him drawing another yelp, and Nolofinwe trying to free himself again which earns him another slap causing him to jerk again. Somehow he manages to stay quiet this time and presses his face against his arms.

He starts trembling as the sensation stops being painful and becomes pleasurable, not really wanting it but accepting the change anyways because it is all he can do. Feanaro grabs his hair forcing his head up causing him to gasp softly from the pain then shoves his cock into Nolofinwe’s open mouth. Feanaro sets a cruel rhythm right away thrusting deep enough that Nolofinwe gags a little on it. Then he thrusts deeper and more rapidly causing Nolofinwe to twitch and jerk, each movement causing the device to send more shock waves through him and as it continues of they seem to grow stronger.

Feanaro starts laughing twisting his hand in Nolofinwe’s hair. “You like that do you? Being my slut and getting to try out my toy. Just listen to yourself moan like the miserable wretch you are.”

Nolofinwe’s face flushes a dark red as he realizes he is whining and his hips are rocking as though trying to get more of whatever he is feeling. Feanaro laughs more and shifts the device making the vibrations seem to shoot through him leaving him helpless, utterly lost in the pleasure it was causing to spread through him. Once again Feanaro’s hand shifts painfully in his hair and he is forced to take his cock deeper down his throat now sliding fully inside of him while he tries to breathe around it. His vision whites out as he cums spraying the floor under him before he practically collapses in the mess.

Feanaro’s grip keeps his head raised enough that he can keep thrusting the object keeps vibrating as well. The combined assault leaves him helplessly moaning and writing as the pleasure he feels becomes blurred with the pain of over sensitization. Nolofinwe is half sobbing around Feanaro’s cock when he finally feels his half brother spend himself down his throat, holding him close so his nose is pressed against his half-brother’s groin.

For one breathless moment Nolofinwe had believed that it was over now that Feanaro has reached his climax and that he would be released with the device removed. Feanaro released his wrists furthering that thought and pulled him to his feet. Nolofinwe relaxed a little then Feanaro half dragging him across the room to the wardrobe. Opening the door to it Feanaro ties Nolofinwe’s arms over his head again looping the sash that he was tied with over the bar inside the wardrobe, He then secures a bar of metal between his knees leaving Nolofinwe completely exposed for him to see how his new device was effecting him.

Giving Nolofinwe’s ass a couple of sharp smacks Feanaro returned to the bed and settled where he could comfortably watch Nolofinwe squirming and writing as he was fucked over and over and over again by whatever it was as it kept sending shock waves of pleasure, sometimes edged with the pain of over stimulation, through him. Feanaro watched with a smile as Nolofinwe’s mind slowly went blank from the enforced pleasure, something he could not escape however much he wanted to.


	6. Feanor takes advantage of Fingolfin continued

Waking from an exhausted sleep Nolofinwe was alarmed to find that he was now secured to a table, or so it seemed, with his arms both secured tightly over his head and his legs spread out and bent at the knees. The next thing he recognized was that he was completely naked, not even his robes were there to cover part of his body.

A hand stroked his ass lightly, brushing against the slap marks that Feanaro had left. His breath hitched causing the hand to still. After a moment it dipped between his cheeks a finger sliding into his loosened passage teasing him and serving as a reminder of what had been there, the device that had brought him such pleasures though he wished it hadn’t. Another finger joined the first one slipping in and out repeatedly causing his cheeks to heat and his member to harden.

Without thinking Nolofinwe squirmed a little dislodging the fingers. A soft disappointed sigh was heard then he felt something hit his ass hard drawing a muffled cry from him. There was a soft laugh at his reaction followed by another smack with the object. Over and over again it rained down on him without any real rhythm or pattern until his ass ached and throbbed while tears ran down his face.

It wasn’t until he felt a hand curl around him that Nolofinwe realized that the paddling had aroused him so much he was leaking all over his stomach and the floor. “Well, well it looks like you enjoyed that. I wonder which you liked better the toy or the spanking. Maybe I will try out both on you at some point, but for now I have something else I want to test on you.”

He opened his mouth to protest but Feanaro, for who else would talk so casually about testing something on him after what he’d already been through, shoved something inside it. Nolofinwe felt strange shaking his head and tried to push it out with his tongue but whatever it was was too big to push out like that then before he could figure something else out Feanaro buckled it in place leaving his mouth opened around what felt like a long flexible tube of some sort.

Whining he shook his head once more twisting in the restraints earning himself another smack of his half-brother’s hand. Feanaro grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back. “You are lucky that I want to test this out on you or else I would see about making you put on a repeat performance of the last time I tested something on you. You looked so lovely hanging there with my toy driving you out of your mind with pleasure.”

The words caused his face to turn the same shade of red as his ass no doubt was, and he whimpered softly again trying to relax. Feanaro seemed satisfied and released his hair. His hand trailed along his back to his ass again and resumed the teasing while Feanaro’s other hand was fitting something over his cock. After a few moments Feanaro removed his fingers and shifted him tapping whatever he’d fitted over him. Immediately the new ‘toy’ started vibrating around him drawing a moan from Nolofinwe.

He closed his eyes in shame, squeezing them shut tighter as he was moved from a laying position to an upright one. His hair was pulled again and Feanaro nipped sharply at his neck.

“Open your eyes.” Nolofinwe shook his head so Feanaro pulled his hair harder. “I said open your eyes, now do it.”

With a muffled sound he did so, his eyes were met with the sight of his body, which given he was laying with his stomach pressed against something hard was unusual, it was probably glass or crystal that made up the obviously specialized table. Seeing Feanaro behind him, one of his hands reaching around whatever he was laying on to tease at his balls while the other was stroking his own cock, sent a jolt of desire through him. 

Nolofinwe moaned rocking his hips a little, this time Feanaro laughed before pinching the inside of his thigh to keep him from cumming. Nolofinwe arched against the table shaking his head and exhaling sharply. The device stopped vibrating around him not long afterwards and Feanaro sighed and removed it setting it aside.

“It seems that my toy has more work before it will work properly. No matter. I am going to make use of you like this and then you will have the other toy for company until I figure out what I want to do with you.”

Feanaro pushed inside of him then, causing a slight burn where he hadn’t been quite stretched enough. He tilted his head to focus on the mirror where Nolofinwe could see Feanaro’s cock disappearing inside of him as well as the way his own body twitched and jerked a little seeking to get more of the sensations his mind was raging against.

Feanaro unbuckled the gag and pulled it out leaving him gasping for breath. Before Nolofinwe could start cursing him Feanaro thrust two fingers into his mouth and rubbed them all over his tongue and the inside of his cheeks. Nolofinwe growled softly trying to shake his head so they would fall free but Feanaro clearly expected him to. After a few moments Feanaro started thrusting into him, miming what his cock was doing with his fingers.

Everything was a blur of sensations after that and the next thing Nolofinwe was aware of was Feanaro pressing the toy that vibrated back into him while his body ached and writhed because of the pure pleasure he’d just been given. Immediately it started working again dispelling the thoughts he’d been hazily forming. A loud cry fell from his lips which had Feanaro laughing patting his ass again. The gag from earlier was refastened in his mouth and Feanaro kissed his cheek gently.

“You stay here and enjoy this. I have some other stuff to deal with for now. Do try to still be conscious when I get back okay?” Feanaro asked slightly mockingly since he knew there was no way Nolofinwe would be able to answer him as he was.


End file.
